Date Day
by Death by Fallen Star
Summary: For Valentine's day, there's going to be a festival called "Date Day"! Of course, Momiji invited everyone from the formely cursed family! It's going to be fun, no doubt! All Canon Couples, plus Momiji&OC, and even Kagura might get someone!


**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own Fruits Basket. That's why I'm posting this story on a non-profitable website in America. NOT. Don't own.

**Date Day**

**Chapter 1: The Invitations!**

_Dear Tohru,_

_HI TOHRU! Guess what? It's almost __VALENTINE'S DAY__! I'm soooooo excited! And you wanna know why? Cause on Valentine's Day the park one town over is gonna have this great thing called Date Day! It's when couples go and do fun stuff allllllllllllllllllll day long! From 8AM till 10PM! Doesn't that sound GREAT?_

_Soooooo I was thinking that you should come Tohru! Of course I know you'll bring Kyo (:6) But that's okay I guess….. But you two can come and meet my new girlfriend! Oh and I invited everyone else too! I mean __everyone__. Yuki, and Haru, and Rin, and Hatori, and Shigure, and Kureno, and Hiro, and Kisa, and Aya, and Kagura, and Ritchan, and Shishou, and Akito! I don't know if they'll all come but YOU should! Oh please do come!_

_Love,_

_Momiji_

And doodled next to his name was a small rabbit.

_P.S. Tell Kyo I said he's a meany! :P_

Tohru looked up from the letter, smiling wide. "That's all it says," she tells Kyo.

He smiles and shakes his head, his orange hair swaying slightly. "That kid," he mutters. He looks up at Tohru, who's smiling sweetly down at the handmade rabbit stationary. He places his large hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. He notices the small bit of sadness reflecting in her eyes. Maybe not sadness, but definitely longing, or homesickness. "Hey, do you want to go?" he asks sincerely.

"Oh, it's okay. We both have work, so I don't believe we can make it," she says and smiles again.

"I'm sure we could get the weekend off, since Valentine's day falls on a Saturday. And we haven't been back since New Year's" he tells her. They could afford the weekend off, they'd been working hard the past two months since their last long break.

"No!" Tohru, of course, thought differently. "We couldn't possibly! I-I mean not that I don't want to, but we should be working hard and-"

"Tohru," Kyo said in a manner that made her quiet. "It's okay. We can take one weekend off of work. I was hoping we would take Valentine's day off anyways; I was really wanting to spend it with you. And we can go, and do that and see everyone else." He smiles at her and grabs one of her hands.

"Are you sure, Kyo-kun?" she asked, putting the letter down on the table and turning to face him fully. "Can we really?"

He smiled sweetly, and put his hand on her cheek. "Of course." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Whatever you want."

She smiled. "Thank you," and leaned in to kiss him again.

**!&!**

_Dear Yuki,_

Yuki read through the letter silently. His eyebrows quirked up at the suggestion of going to this "Date Day".

_P.S. Tell Machi that this stationary is __BUNNY__ not __MOGETA__. :P_

He chuckled and put the letter down. He looked at Machi, who was laying quietly on his chest. She had showed up for another surprise visit (something she was getting very used too). He smiled and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

She looked up at him, curios to know about the letter.

"It's a rabbit. Not Mogeta," he said, confirming what she _really_ wanted to know.

She pouted slightly. "Are you sure?"

He showed her the little note addressed to her, and she pouted more. "Well it _looks_ like Mogeta," she grumbled.

"You're so crazy," he laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Hey what are we doing for Valentine's day?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I don't know. I figured I was coming back up here, and we'd do whatever you planned," she told.

"There's this Date Day thing on Valentine's day. That's what the letter is about; inviting us and all. You want to go?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"I was lying, we're not actually going," he said smugly, but obviously teasing.

She believed him, for a split second. "You're so mean!" she whined. She went to go slap his shoulder, but he caught her hand, still laughing.

She tried to glare, but failed since she was bouncing slightly on his chest from him laughing and is making her laugh too.

Once they calm down, he looked her in the eye with a sweet smile on his face. "Machi, will you go to the 'Date Day' with me?" he asked formally.

"No," she said confidently.

He eyed her in a way that said 'I know you're lying'.

"I'm serious. You're too mean."

He kisses her forehead.

"No, that's not gonna work."

He kisses her cheek.

"No, you're just too mean. Maybe I should get a nicer boyfriend."

He kisses her neck.

She gulps. "No. Not working. I am…"

The other side of her neck.

"Not… Not, um, going…"

He places his face right in front of hers. "Machi," he says. "Shut up." And he kisses her.

**!&!**

_Dear Haru,_

Haru boredly looked through the letter, only picking up key words.

_P.S._ _Tell Rin she __has__ to go!_

He looked up to see Rin, who was reading a similar letter next to him.

_Dear Rin,_

She glared at the paper.

_P.S. Do what Haru says!_

She looked up at him, he looked at her.

"You gotta go," he said finally.

"No!" she said. "I refuse to do what little Bunny-Boy says to do!" She turned her head sharply away from Haru. He stretched out a glove covered hand and made her face him again.

"Please?" he said in his usual mellow tone.

She sighed. "I hate you," she said.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't leave me for Yuki," she pouted angrily.

"Nah, Not on Valentine's Day. That'd be too cliché," his tone is serious, so she glares at him in warning. He smiled. "You're cute when you hate me." He leans in to kiss her again.

**!&!**

_Dear Hatori,_

Hatori read the note as he took small sips out of his coffee mug.

_P.S._ _Sensai can go! I swear we won't embarrass her!_

He sighed and put the letter down on the table.

"What was it?" Mayu asked as she went to go sit next to him at the table.

He picked the letter back up and handed it to her wordlessly. She read through it quickly.

"Oh," was all she said when she finished. She looked up at Hatori. "So?"

"So?" he repeated, in a much less curious tone. "You want to go?"

"Well I don't know," she said, a little huffy he was going to make her decide.

He glanced up at her and smirked. "So you do?"

"Well fine if you're gonna make me!" she fumed and turned away form him with a bright red on her cheeks.

He chuckled and grabbed her chin to make her face him again. "You, are very odd." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well duh. I thought you established that awhile ago," she said, pouting.

"I did," he said and smiled.

**!&!**

_Dear Shigure,_

Shigure looked lightly through the letter as he leaned against a pole outside the main house.

_P.S. I bet Akito would looooooooove it if you brought her!_

He chuckled and shook his head lightly. He looked down at the other envelope in his hand, very similar to his, only it was addressed to Akito.

"I'm sure she would want to go," he mumbled to himself, slightly sighing. "Though it does mess with the other plans I had…"

He looked up to see a maid walking by and away from Akito's home.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked, making the young girl stop.

She stared at him and bowed lightly. "Yes, Master Shigure?" she said.

"Do you know if Akito is still asleep?" he asked.

"I believe so sir," she said, standing erectly again.

"Yes, well thank you," he said and motioned that she could go.

As she walked off, Shigure sighed and headed in the opposite direction, towards Akito's house. He went in quietly, watching as she slept. It was early, and she wasn't one to wake up to soon. He sat down in front of her and smiled as he watched her sleep.

**!&!**

"_Dear Kureno,"_

Arisa looked over at said man, before continuing to read the letter. Her face made many different expressions as she read the letter, one that kept coming up was excitement.

"_P.S. Tell Uo that Tohru will probably be there and she'll bring Kyo and we can pick on him!"_

She laughed. "I like the way this kid thinks." She glances at Kureno, with hope in her eyes. "Can we go pleeeeeeeease?" she asked, dropping the letter and folding her hands in front of her.

He smiled and sat next to her on the couch. "Of course. Can you get work off?" he asked, leaning his head on his hand that was propped up on the back of the couch.

She blushed lightly and said. "Well, I was gonna take it off anyways….. I wanted to spend the day with you…" She looked away.

He smiled and went to grab her hand. She instinctively looked back at him. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Why?"

"I'm not gonna say it," she replied as always.

He chuckled and she leaned into kiss him. "So, we're going," she stated.

"Of course."

**!&!**

_Dear Hiro,_

Hiro glared boredly at the letter, glancing up every few words at Hinata, who was playing quietly with a doll.

_P.S. I bet Kisa would be really happy if you took her!_

He sighed, and glanced at Kisa, who was sitting on the opposite side of Hinata and just starting to open her letter.

_Dear Kisa,_

She smiled as she read the letter a bit slowly.

_P.S. Tell Hiro you want to go!_

Kisa looked back up and smiled at Hiro. "What do you think Hiro?" she asked.

He looked away from her adorable smile and said, "I think that that rabbit needs to grow up. Honestly, he's going to be graduating High School soon and he's _still_ using this ridiculous rabbit stationary." He stated, avoiding the real topic.

Kisa smiled wider and giggled. "I mean about the park. Do you want to go?" she asked.

"Do you want to?" he asked back. He wasn't a big fan of places with big crowds and weirdo lovey-dovey people everywhere, and it definitely wasn't how he imagined their first Valentine's as a couple together(he finally told her how he felt before they entered high school). But he'd go if Kisa wanted to.

"Mhm," she noised and nodded. "I'd really like too." She scooted over to where she was closer to him. "Can we?"

"Sure," Hiro stated, quickly defeated. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Causing him to blush profoundly and Kisa to giggle.

He looked away, and at Hinata, hoping to calm down. Hinata looked at him curiously, before saying, in her two year old baby talk, "You sthilly." He chuckled at her little lisp. "You silly" was something she usually said to him when he was around Kisa. Of course, the young girl was incredibly correct.

**!&!**

_Dear Ayame,_

Ayame's eye's lit up as he read the letter. He called out for Mine as he finished it up.

_P.S. I'm sure Yuki will be there! And Hatori!_

"Yes Boss?" Mine asked as she walked into the room.

"_Oh dear Mine, I have just received an invitation that there shall be a grand festival on Valentine's day! And, as young Momiji put it, my most beloved young brother Yuki will there along with the beloved Hatori! Oh Mine we must go and grace everyone with our most royal appearances!_" Ayame stopped his long usual over flared speech and turned to face the young maid-dressed girl. He bent reached down and lovingly grabbed one of her hands. "Please dear will you allow me the most humble honor of taking you to this 'Date Day'?"

Mine smiled happily. "Of course! That's a great idea! I would be delighted!"

Ayame struck another dramatic pose. "_Then we shall prepare for the most amazing Valentine's day ever!_" He turned back to Mine who was nodding in intense agreement. "We must get started on the outfits!"

"Yes!" she said, smiling excitedly. "I'm thinking very refined, yet somewhat subtle looking outfits with plenty of silver and pink!"

"This, my dear, is why I so graciously love you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead.

**!&!**

_Dear Kagura,_

Kagura read the letter, Getting angrier and angrier at the damn yellow bunny paper.

_P.S. I'm sure you can find __someone__ to bring you. :p_

She screamed, and as fire seemed to set in her eyes, she ripped the paper to a thousand tiny shreds.

"**Damn Valentine's Day**!" Se huffed angrily, and went back into her house, slamming and breaking the poor paper and wood door.

**!&!**

_Dear Shishou,_

Kazuma read the letter, smiling and nodding in agreement with some parts.

_P.S. Tell Hana that Uo and Tohru will there along with lots and lots of yummy food!_

He smiled, well he was definitely going if he told her that.

"Yes," she said in her monotone from where she sat as she sewed a hole in one of his shirts. "I would like to go."

He smiled up at her. "You never do fail to shock me a bit when you do that."

She smiled lightly, though her eyes never changed. "Yes, that's right. I'm suppose to tone down that. I do apologize." She looked up at him, still smiling. "But your waves and thoughts are just so peaceful and lovely."

He smiled at her himself. "Well, I suppose we are going now?"

"I would very much like to see little Tohru-kun again," she paused. "And I would very much like to try some of very delicious food at this festival."

He smiled and chuckled. "Then it's set."

"Yes, it is," she looked back down, and restarted to sew her fiancé's shirt.

**!&!**

_Dear Ritsu,_

Ritsu bite away nervously at his lower lip as he read the letter.

_P.S. We __want__ you to come Ritchan! I swear!_

He looked at Mitsuru, who was typing away at her desk. Their apartment was too small for her to have her own office, so she kept the computer and desk in the living room, which was viewable from the kitchen. He got up and walked over to her, sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"Mitsuru-san, I was… well, I was needing to… um, to ask you something…," he asked in his normal, timid voice.

She stopped and smiled up at him sweetly at him. Two good things Mitsuru got from working with Shigure were: Patience, and appreciation for very nice people, like Ritsu.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well, I just received this letter…. From Momiji-kun and…. Well, he invited us to this thing…. And we don't have to go! But I do… I do…. Want to go," he told her, blushing a bit and looking down at his feet. His confidence had been getting a bit better, but his assertiveness was something that still needed to be worked on.

"When is it?" she asked turning to face him.

"Valentine's day…. It's, well, it's this 'Date Day' in the park. If it would burden you terribly we don't have to go! But… I just… well, I thought… think…"

"Date Day?" she said quietly, thinking. "Oh yeah!" Her eyes brightened. "I was going to talk to you about that! I think we should go, cause I have to go to that town that weekend to get a manuscript!" She smiled. "I was going to tell you about it later."

"R-Really?" he asked, completely relieved that it wouldn't put her into any trouble to go.

"Yep!" she said. "So let's go, it'll be loads of fun." She leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled. "I'm so glad."

**!&!**

_Dear Akito,_

Akito yawned as she tiredly read the letter that Shigure handed her the moment she woke up.

_P.S._ _Please come Akito, we would really like it if you did._

She glanced up at Shigure, still with sleep in her eyes. "Did you get one?" she asked, yawning again.

He nodded and showed her his own letter. She nodded and looked back down at hers, smiling slightly at the stationary. She had become much more pleasant over the years, and it made her happy to know that the people she thought would abandon her were willingly inviting her to something.

She looked up at Shigure. "Would you like to go?" she asked.

"Well, I did have other plans for us, but if you'd rather go to this I'd completely understand." He smiled at her. "This is a big deal after all."

She smiled and looked down at the letter again. "Yes, but I'd also like to do what you planned. Can we manage both?" she asked, looking at him again and scooting closer to him.

"Hm, well what I planned is in the morning, so we could just go to the festival late." He tells and smiles back down at her. "Would that be alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

He put his hand on her cheek. "You get everything you want, don't you?"

"I am your spoiled girl." She smiles and leans over to kiss him.

**!&!**

"They'll be calling to confirm _any_ minute now!" Momiji said as he sat the phone on the bed in front of him. He smiled over to the girl sitting on the bed next to him. "You just wait, Sa-san!"

Sakura, or Sa-san as Momiji liked to call her, smiled to the blond boy. "You said that yesterday," she giggled.

"Well I'm_ positive_ that today someone will call and say they're coming!" He looked at her determined. He was using his more boyish soprano voice, that he some how was still able to talk in, though his voice had gotten deeper (though, not a real man voice still).

"So we're just going to sit and stare at the phone all day again?" she asked, giggling.

He gave her a confused look, with wide eyes and small mouth. "Why, Sa-san? Would you like to go somewhere?"

She shook her head a little to fast, making her honey brown locks swish around her face. "No, no. Just wondering is all."

He gave her a teasing smirk and crawled a little closer to her. "You know, we didn't _just_ stare at the phone yesterday," he had dropped his voice an octave, down to what his body now considered normal. Something Sakura also fairly liked.

"Miji-kun," she whispered his nickname that she had given him quietly. "Shhh, somewhat might hear." She warned, though he still crawled closer to her.

"So?" he whispered.

"So, I'm not suppose to even be in here, let alone be kissing you." A blush was spreading on her skin as he slowly got closer. If someone walked in, she was going to be dead.

"That didn't stop you yesterday," he sings, staring at her in a flirty manner.

"That's cause yesterday none of the maids were in this section of the building," she hissed, trying not to get lost in his eyes and his long lashes closed and opened together gently.

"Then why'd you even come here today?" He knew the answer. He was playing with her, tempting her.

"C-Cause…." She looked down, blushing profoundly. He leaned his head forward and kissed her jaw bone, something he enjoyed doing to the girl.

"Hm?" he teased.

"Cause…. I…"

_Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Someone's calling!" Momiji said excitedly, and went over to answer the phone.

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed, though she couldn't deny she was a bit disappointed.

"Hello?" he answered, back to his boy voice.

"**Curse. You. Momiji.**" He and Sakura both heard a girl say in a very angry voice. Momiji immediately recognized it as Kagura.

"Kagura!" he said in a chipper tone, ignoring her obvious anger.

"**How could you invite me to something so STUPID? I HATE Valentine's Day!**" And with that she hung up.

Momiji stared at the phone, childish disappointment on his features. "Awwwwe, I don't think she's coming."

Sakura giggled as he pouted and hung up the phone.

"Well, put an X by Kagura's name," he said, still pouting.

Sakura giggled and grabbed the notebook off the beside table. On it was a list of names of all the people he had sent some of his homemade (by him and herself) bunny invitations. She searched for the name, and when she found it, put an X on the left side of the name.

When she put the notebook down and looked back over at Momiji, she gave a sympathetic smile. "It's okay. You said she might not come before anyways right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, but she's just being a meany. I still want you to meet her." He smile and perked up. "But don't worry, you will one day." He smiled, but notice her face drop a bit.

"Oh, come on, Sa-san. You know it's gonna happen eventually," he tells her, going back into his deep voice again.

"I'm just worried is all," she tells, and draws her knees up in front of her. "It's gonna be complicated, you know."

"_Ja aber es seien Sie es wert_!" he told her in German. She giggled. Since she had learned Momiji was half German, she had started to teach herself a little. Basically, he had said something like "It'll be worth it".

She sighed. She went to go grab his hand, but then there was a knock at the door. Her eyes widened and her breath kicked up.

"Momitchi! Are you in there?" They both recognized the voice on the other side as Shigure.

"_Ja_! Just a second!" He looked at Sakura, pleading with her to just stay and get introduced to Shigure. She shook her head feverishly and moved as quietly and quickly as possible to wedge herself in the small gap between the wall and the bed.

She heard Momiji sigh as she ducked her head down between her knees. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing as the door slid open.

"Hey, Sensai!" he said in his bright, happy boy tone. But she could hear the small trickle of sadness.

"Hello Momitchi. Are you busy? Took you a moment to answer the door," he said, his voice having a sort of light, care freeness to it that worried Sakura. He knew something, heard something, something that was going to get her found out.

"Ha ha, sorry, I was just making sure I didn't knock the phone of the bed when I was getting up."

'_Thank you so much Miji-kun,'_ she thought.

"Oh, well I just came by to tell you that Akito and I will be coming to the festival-"

"Really? Yay!" Momiji said, and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"_But_," Shigure said and Momiji added in an 'Awe'. "We'll be late, because we already have plans for the morning. But we will be there!"

Momiji cheered again.

"Oh, but in your letter you wrote about meeting your _girlfriend_?" the older man said.

Shit, shit, shit…..

"_Ja_! You'll love her Sensai! She's really pretty and smart and funny and pretty!"

She smiled again. He really did flatter her, even when she wasn't suppose to be in the room.

"Really?" Shigure sad. "Well, she sounds very nice. But, you might want to tell her that if she plans on hiding when she's not suppose to be in here, to be sure to hide her shoes as well."

Her green eyes widened, and she remembered that she had left her pink flats right by the front door. Stupid!

"Come out, now. No need to play hide and seek."

She let out a long breath, smoothed down the back of her hair, and stood up slowly from her crouching position. She bit her bottom lip and turned to face him. "Hello sir," she said quietly.

"Why hello there." Shigure said and smiled. "Hm, you're right Momitchi, she is very pretty. I don't see a reason for her to be hiding though." He stared at her for a moment, and she knew what was coming. "You look familiar… But from-Oh!" His eyes widened from realization. "You're the maid girl I talked to earlier!"

"Shh!" Momiji demanded, closing his door.

"Oh my… Momitchi, you're dating the help!" he exclaimed.

"Shush!" Momiji demanded again. "We don't need anyone hearing you," he said in a an unusually serious tone.

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers. She was ready to cry(she was very emotional at times).

"Momitchi…. Tsk, tsk. I guess you know that it's not _forbidden _to date the help, but it is heavily looked down upon. And the only one's who suffer are the maid's," Shigure told, crossing his arms. "What's your name girl?" he asked.

"S-Sakura," she stuttered, on the verge on tears. "Please don't tell my mom sir," she begged.

Shigure was a bit shocked by the girl's reaction. He was mostly just kidding with her, and he hadn't planned on telling anyone. "Of course I won't. But I must ask, who's your mother?" The girl was so scared, he could just tell.

Momiji sighed, speaking for her. "Murasaki. But I bet you know her grandma more: Barako." He glared at the wall in front of him as he spoke her name.

Shigure gasped. Barako was the oldest maid in the Sohma home, the one who enforced the rule between the help and masters, the one who had been Akito's guide up until the curse breaking.

"My, my. Momitchi, you are swimming in some poisonous water," Shigure said as he watched Momiji walk over to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder. But she was to freaked out to be comforted by the touch. He smiled at the young girl. "Don't worry, I'll be sure not to let my tongue slip. I'll keep you're dirty little secret." He winked.

"Thank you so much sir," she said and bowed.

"Oh no problem, just be more careful." He pointed to her shoes. "Anyways, see you at the festival Momitchi!" He walked out of the room and slid the door closed.

Sakura sighed a shaky breath, putting her hands up in front of her face.

"Oh excuse me miss," they heard Shigure's voice through the door. "I'd like for you to pass around to _not_ go into Momitchi-kun's room unless necessary. He's studying very intently and wishes not to be disturb. Why, I just went in there and he seemed to be very stressed." He chuckled loudly.

The maid agreed to do as told, and they heard the pitter of their feet as the two in the hall left.

Sakura took another shaky breath. She felt Momiji slip his arm around her shoulders, and she let him pull her close to him. She felt herself slowly becoming comforted by his warm body. He ran a hand down through her curly hair. He was never more thankful for the curse being broken then when he held Sakura.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

She sighed lightly, and looked up at him.

"Is it okay if I answer that?" he asked, giving her complete control to say yes or no. She smiled and nodded her head.

He kissed her forehead and let her go, going to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said, back into his excited voice. There was a pause. "Tohru!" he shrieked, honestly happy.

Sakura giggled. No one was seriously going to believe he was studying.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N:** So, you loved it right? Wrong? Tell me! Oh, and tell me wht you think of Miss Sakura.


End file.
